


【海尔森中心】家书

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·海尔森写给珍妮的信，也许还有给别人的·ooc不可避·CP大概涉及HS和HC……尽量保持在G级…





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章提及路人x海参

5月 1759年

肯威庄园 弗吉尼亚

亲爱的珍妮：

希望伦敦这会的暴雨已经停了。在春日的暖阳下骑会马对你的身体和精神都会有好处，或许可以让你给我的回信多写几个字。

你不愿意多写几个字也没有关系，我只是需要发泄一点倾述欲望，很多不适合留在日记里的东西我想说出来。它们不会涉及任何关于圣殿骑士的工作，只是关于我个人的。你可以看到这就把这封信烧掉，当然你看完它再把它烧掉我会更感激——我只是希望有个地方能整理我的思绪。

我梦到了父亲。

在你嘲笑我之前我要诚实的说，父亲他一刻也未曾远离我，不止是他的信仰看法，我怀念被他抱在怀里的感觉，温暖结实的胸膛那会就是我的世界。雷金纳德（抱歉提到他）从未拥抱过我，他只把我当做工具，达成目的的帮手，仅此而已。所以我其实是想说，我梦见了我以前的卧室，父亲来向我道晚安并吻我。

你总说我把父亲当神，有一部分你是对的。在经历过那场灾难后，我对吻的记忆很长时间就只停留在父母的晚安吻上。当然有女人邀我过夜了，还有一部分男人，可在我年轻的时候我全部拒绝了他们。一方面是为了我身体着想，要保持在体力巅峰不能随便做那种事；另一方面，是我第一次……

那位女士，在酒馆里遇见的，她很殷勤，在一杯酒之后就拉着我到楼上的房间去。她看出来我是第一次，安慰我说可以不用吹灭灯。然后被她推倒在床上他俯下身来亲吻我时，我竟然联想到了母亲。天知道我把她推开时，她的笑声差点把全酒馆的人都给引来了，害得我一度以为我没办法接受女士的殷勤，让我头脑发热地去约会了一名绅士。

他比当时的我年长一些，对着我总是面带微笑，他深色的眼眸锐利又令人觉得亲切。我被他吸引了，特别是他那口略带奇怪的英语让我觉得十分有趣。当然，不可避免的我们滚到了床上，这一回他几乎把我脱到了只剩衬衫和裤子才把我扔到床上。

你在那个皇宫见过更多淫秽不堪的事情吧，对这种事早就见怪不怪了……但愿我的描述不会对你造成不适。现在你想烧掉这封信还来得及。

说回那名绅士，他也吻了我。我不记得那吻的感受了，只是在那之后他吹灭了蜡烛，我无来由地感到一阵惊慌：我觉得父亲的手就放在门把上。紧接着他的喘息把我的神志唤回，我眷念地蜷缩在他的怀抱中。令人遗憾，那天我们也没能做到最后，我们没办法就谁在上面达成一致。

我不认为父亲会因为这个责怪我，只是……我无法原谅自己竟然怯懦到需要寻求别人怀抱的安慰——还把他当成父亲的。那之后我也就只选择性的回应几位女士的邀请罢了。

说了那么多，我本意并非在向你忏悔或追忆我的床事，只是想说，那场灾难对我的影响同样深远，我过得并没有比你快活多少。

我渴望拥有一个家庭，有父亲和儿子的那种，当然你也是家庭的一份子。可我只能在梦里怀念它了。

如果你愿意，抽空给我回信，我会很感激。

你的，海尔森


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小李子出场，没有任何cp，一切都是海参主观：P

7月 1759年

肯威庄园 弗吉尼亚

亲爱的珍妮：

展信佳。伦敦的暴雨依旧是那么令人恼怒，这里倒是已经有些夏天的影子了。

很高兴你给我的回信比以往的长了不少，也很感激你的直言，毕竟隐晦委婉的交流简直是在浪费我们所剩无几的时间。愿我的故事能让你愉快地打发时间，希望你别当成饭后故事说给你的朋友们就行。

你询问我是否目前有人陪伴，很遗憾，我不是那个幸运的人。我也没有让交际花涉足我生活的想法，我想你会有这样的猜测。幸运的是，我仍然还有能称得上朋友的人——查尔斯——他不是能比得上霍顿的好人，但也不算差，多亏有他时常拜访我才不至于一个人在屋子里变成一只干尸。我不敢说查尔斯带给我的慰藉有多么重要，没有人比得上霍顿的万一，我得再说一次，我至今仍然在哀痛他的离去，没人能代替他。

查尔斯成了我的邻居，你知道的，邻居间要么老死不相往来，要么就会有各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事上门打扰。我在弗吉尼亚种起了烟草和小麦，查尔斯家的仆人圈了块地饲养鸡鸭等禽类，本来这不是什么值得提起的事情，但不知道他从哪里听来的方法认为禽类必须放养肉质和口感都会上升，查尔斯竟然也同意他这么做了。

麻烦的是，我算是查尔斯的上司，虽然我不推崇隶属关系查尔斯格外的坚持，从而导致了接下去一段时间的“悲剧”。

查尔斯上门的时候，我友好的接待他并请他喝起下午茶，他一直坐立不安，看着我的眼神有些惴惴不安。我从第一次遇见查尔斯起就发觉他要比其他人更加的……重视我。你会说又是我自作多情，我认为你这次错了。

直到我们的谈话接近尾声，查尔斯才开口说，他的母鸡似乎跑进我田地里下蛋了，数量还不少，它们都被我的工人捡走了。我不相信，查尔斯会只是因为母鸡下蛋弄错地方而来找我，我思考了很久他的隐喻。查尔斯表示，负责管理他家的禽类的工人因此向他抱怨很多回，诸如什么无法对比参考、浪费等等。他认为，让仆人上门沟通会造成我的误会，他不希望我们之前因为小事而有矛盾，所以他坚持亲自来办这件事。

我调侃他，如果他做其他事情也能有这份心意就好了。查尔斯却突然脸红支吾半天，最后小声地又重复了一遍刚才说的话。我这时候才反应过来他是认真的在烦恼这件事。于是，我叫来管家，让他拿了一筐鸡蛋要赔偿给查尔斯。查尔斯说，他只希望以后能拿回自家母鸡下的那些，毕竟在两家的田地之间建一堵墙是不现实的。

从此，查尔斯便每隔两天来我这取一次鸡蛋，并且在我开玩笑表示我的工人免费为他充当了劳动力之后，他来访时都会带上一块美味的蛋糕作为礼物。不得不说，按照他的方法饲养的鸡生出来的鸡蛋确实更加美味。

看到这里你还以为我是自作多情吗？查尔斯可不是需要计算几个鸡蛋的小农户，除了他以此为借口能经常来看望我以外，我想不出其他理由。

可是，和男人一夜风流是一回事，接受一个男人长久的陪伴又是另一回事，我从未考虑过那样的事情，只好假装不能理解查尔斯的意图。但我仍旧要说，这是令人愉悦的事情，你是否也可以考虑接受年轻一点的绅士的追求？让自己过得快活些吧。

你愿意抽空给我回信，我会很感激。

你的，海尔森

PS：随信附上查尔斯家的蛋糕，面粉为我庄园产出的一批麦子磨制。

*查李1773才回的美洲和海参当邻居，这里魔改了，就当小李子提前买房。

*读做蛋糕，吃起来是饼干。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试图概括理解海尔森的想法

7月 1759年

肯威庄园 弗吉尼亚

亲爱的珍妮：

我知道我不是你希望经常收到来信的对象，但鉴于这世界上只有我们两人还存在着血脉关系，我想见到我的来信也许会让你觉得好受一些——能和我一起悼念霍顿的也只剩下你了。我现在还没办法好好地和你聊他，他的忠诚、他为了帮我所付出的一切……

这听起来太讽刺了些，你从小就不喜欢我（当然我也不喜欢你），可仅仅因为我们有共同的父亲，我就坚信着你能一直坚强地活着等待着我找到你。血缘这种东西太奇妙了不是吗？是的，我前些年遇见了一个女人。一个莫霍克女人。这段时间我一直在想，如果我有个儿子或者女儿存在于我不知道的地方，是否他/她也能感受到这种神秘的联系。

我不是在暗示你不能有后代了。你和父亲的相处时间最长，在我小时候你告诉过我，父亲在你八岁（还是十岁？*）的时候才把你接到他身边，而我只在他身边呆到了十岁。你讨厌我有很大一部分原因是你在我那个年纪根本没见过父亲吧？不肯告诉我他以前从事的是什么职业，就怕我会更加的崇拜他？抑或畏惧他？

父亲对你来说不是什么好话题，对我来说也不是。你知道了，雷金纳德在父亲死后几乎充当了我父亲的角色。我同样怨恨他，珍妮，不仅是因为他谋杀了父亲，让我们的人生走向完全不同的轨迹。他教导我，像打磨一柄武器；他摧毁我，就只为了能掌控这柄武器。你大概猜到我想控诉他什么了吧，但是我得明确的说，他并未实质性的对我做过什么。你在后宫见过的那些污秽的事情，没有发生在我身上。

可他依旧实实在在地摧毁了我。利用我对“父亲”的憧憬，对抚养者的濡慕，生生扭曲了我对“父亲”这个词应有的概念。我懊恼跟随在他身旁的那些年迷失了。如果我真有一个素未蒙面的孩子，想到这里我感到有些害怕，我不知道如何去教导他，以一个父亲的身份。

或许你会说，我可以教他剑术、枪术、外语、历史……但是属于“父亲”才能教给孩子的东西，我甚至想不出来我有什么能够传承下去的。别又露出那副表情，我明白你至今怨恨父亲不愿意给你安排这些课程才导致了日后的悲剧，但那些课程，我完全有能力请到最好的老师来教导他，不一定得是我。

父亲常说，“意欲眼界不同，思想必先不同。”现在提起这句话我不觉得好笑，我坦然地选择加入圣殿骑士团实现父亲的理想——我选择与父亲对立的阵营并不是我否定父亲的理想，只是我认可骑士团的手段，只有通过建立合理的秩序才能实现它。

所有的不平等、人们所受的苦难真正的根源就是企图统治其他人的那些人的傲慢和无知，而想通过某些手段（比如刺客们惯用的）去试图改变这类人的是无用的。只有建立完善的、能让所有人都尽最大可能能够争取快乐和避免痛苦的制度，才能从根源上根治问题。

戒律和布道做不到这一点。如果行事作风同刺客那样，盲从于毫无合理性的对“教条”的忠诚，盲从与他们自身的激情，他们只能对抗到表象的东西。我甚至能够断言，他们的无用功会把局面弄得更糟糕。

仅靠人的自觉让他们自觉改良制度，那简直是天方夜谭。但是，如果有足够数量的，和我有一样想法的人，不带任何功利心，去感化教导我们的朋友——统治者——的思想，教他们正确的追求幸福的艺术，促成建立那么一个合理的像物理定律一样能让人人都能自由追求幸福的制度，减少不必要的苦难……

不过，如果当能够做到这些的人背离了制约行为的规律，那就会犯下许多可怕的错误。雷金纳德就是最好的例子。 这时候，刺客们的法子倒是非常有效果的。

我身上流着刺客的血，我有理由和能力去实现它。即便现在看来，和刺客达成合作是场白日梦。很抱歉说了那么多，我确实有想法让你也加入圣殿骑士团，我相信你在骑士团能大展身手。

如果这时候你问，我为何不向我可能存在的孩子诉说我对刺客、对教团的见解。

我只告诉他我得出的结论，让他追随我加入圣殿骑士团？不，这不是一个“父亲”该做的事情，如果我那么干了，那和雷金纳德又有什么区别呢？况且他不应该相信我的话，他盲目的相信了我的话，证明了我这父亲当得真不咋样。

思来想去，我只能把父亲告诉我的再跟他说上一遍。我还是无法做一个比父亲更好的“父亲”。

抽空给我回信，告诉我你的答复。

你的，海尔森

PS：随信附上一串项链，请务必不要随意丢弃它。

*当时珍妮应该是7岁-8岁之间。

*感谢爱尔维修。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·一小节日常，查李这时还是很激进的  
·下一章开始展开和鳕鱼的部分剧情  
·争取日更这文

以下是海尔森与查尔斯·李的书信往来，不知为何一起被整理进文件匣里了。

7月 1759年

肯威庄园 弗吉尼亚

查尔斯：

收到你随信寄来的饼干，味道很不错，感谢你还惦记着你不乐意出门的朋友。和饼干一起送来的橘子酱尝起来和莱耶斯夫人做的同样好吃，我就不细问为何你庄园里的果树是今年春天刚种下的，却能在夏天就产出美味的橘子。

我同意你说的，一直闷在家里对身体健康不利。但原谅我已经不年轻了，在夏天出去打猎除了出一身汗以外没有别的好处，我更乐意在书房里读一读新出版的《道德情操论》，我认为他的想法非常值得参考。

我身体很好，如果你担心应该亲自来我庄园，而不是在大中午折腾你的仆人跑腿，我们很久没有对练过剑了。

你的，海尔森

查尔斯：

你如此快给我回信我感到惊讶，鉴于你让你的小仆人在一天之内跑了两趟，我诚意地留他住上一晚。

即便你再三承诺你前天发现的鹿群非常膘壮，我依然坚持夏天不是打猎的季节，或许我们秋天可以尝试。当摘下新鲜的苹果、橘子和鹿肉一起进烤箱，即便是不通厨艺的我也知道，得给它撒上足够的肉桂、胡椒、盐再刷上蜜，那真是再美味不过的东西了。你的厨子会怎么料理它们呢？最好他会做鸽子派，打猎的中午吃这个能提供足够的体力，我的厨子做的鸽子派过于寡淡了。

如果你想当天给我回信，你应该换一个人来送信。

你的，海尔森

海尔森的回信直接写在了查尔斯的短签背后，故可以一窥查尔斯的来信。

肯威大师：

我的庄园距离您的不到半日马程，让下人跑跑腿吧，否则现在什么事也没有，他们只会在门房里打牌。

您喜欢我的厨子的话，我真诚欢迎您来我这里小住两天，他会的菜色可不少。您再闷在家里闷出病来，对我们的事业可是致命打击。我此前看见您纵马骑行的身姿，相信您打猎的技术也一定非常不错，我很期待秋天跟您一起打猎。

并不是我苛待下人，先生，我想如果那些手稿是真的，那我们是否可能拥有可以随时联系的方式呢？这样您就不会再责怪我让小威廉跑腿啦。

你忠诚的，查尔斯

查尔斯：

我有那么一瞬间认为你是故意的，就为了让你的小仆人在离开的时候为你捎上块蛋糕。我欣喜地知道我的厨娘青睐你，查尔斯，那些甜品并不是我有意让小威廉带给你的，希望你能知道是谁对你有好感。

即时通信？哈，这可真是大胆的想象，如果有这样一种手段，也许我们能与我们的朋友联系更紧密，能帮助我们做更多的事情。如果有那样的一天，我可能就不会费如此多的墨水来对你说这些无聊的话——你一定发现了我开始节省纸张了。

安静些吧，如果你有很多话想对我说，带上你买的果酱，我们可以当面谈谈我们的事业。

海尔森

肯威大师：

我很荣幸，我希望能在明天拜访你。我有些关于“同情”的想法和您聊一聊，我猜，您不是想借此讽刺我的作风吧？

最近国王又打算增税了，七年战争的军费——我知道我们站在胜利的一方，可是我们殖民地人民难道就不值得同情，就需要为此多交税？我们不做些什么吗？

你忠诚的，查尔斯

查尔斯：

我的厨子会准备好午餐。

切记，我们不会在信中谈论我们的事业。

下次如果你想写信给我，还不如聊聊枯燥的天气、气候吧，富兰克林对此也有诸多猜测，他竟然认为出现在佛罗里达的暴风和路易斯安那的是同一个。我还未听闻跨度如此巨大的风暴，如果我们能有即时通信设备就可以知道他说的是真是假了。

海尔森


End file.
